Kingdom of Krygystan
The Kingdom of Krygystan is an ancient Kingdom in the Central Plateau. The largest nation in the central plateau both in terms of size and population, it is also one of the wealthiest states within Russia. It is a member state of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens,Puerto Rico, and Snelly. It is a close trade partner with the Gainese Republic of Molvania. History The Kingdom of Krygystan was founded over 400,000 years ago, the exact date is unkown. The Kingdom has been inahbited by the Krygyst People for at least 10,000,000 years. Many political uprsisings through out it's long history has meant many internal struggles. In 567 B.U.K. much of the western half of the Kingdom was lost to form the Republic of Krygyst in a bloody civil war. Although both states are now neutral and peaceful to one another, the two nations form bitter rivalries during quidditch season. As a border state to the Republic of Gain and California's, Republic of Molvania, the two nations have a trusting trade agreement. the Kingdom of Krygystan is the only state along the border of the UK and the RGC not to have a no mans land border wall or fence. In fact it is the only place not directly affected by the war. This has led to tensions within the United Kingdom as to the status of keeping open borders or walling them off. Regardless Checkpoints are customary and reserved by the UK-Gainese border within Kyrgystan. Government The Kingdom of Krygystan is directly controlled by the Monarch of the United Kingdom. It maintains it's own economy and domestic government, however it is governed directly by the senators that represent Kyrgystan in the Imperial Senate. The Royal Family of Kyrgystan is a ceremonial title bestowed upon by the Monarch of the UK to their cousins in Krygystan, whom run the countries policies jointly with the senators. Culture As with the great majority of Krygyst People, the citizens of the Kingdom of Krygystan speak the Krygyst(Language) dialect of the Athenian(Language). They are very much involved in the arts. 90% of the Citizens of Krygystan remain nomads living in temporary tent cities normally within their massive families. Unlike their more modernized neighbors, they remain true to their heritage with only 10% of the population, nearly 98% of whom are the younger generations, live in cities. Regardless of how and where they live, families will stay close together. Often times, intermarriage within families is not uncommon. However the practice is changing within the newer generations. Religion As with all other Shinto People the Citizens of Krygystan adhere to Athenaism. The faith is the law of the land and anyone caught practicing Tellawowism is put to death. As such no one practices Tellawowism openly or at all. Athenaism is a way of life and as such many adhere to strict Koshem Laws and remain nomadic. Women cover their heads at all times as do men. Demographics 100% of the population is Krygyst People, a member of the larger Shinto People race. 90% of the population live nomadic lives 10% live within or outside cities. 100% Adhere to Athenaism. Average income for male citizens is 778,890 Shells Average income for female citizens is 778,500 Shells Median age within republic 90 Average life expectancy 427.74 years Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics